Harry Potter And The Spell Of True Love
by CandyCane
Summary: This part is just a warm-up. Draco and Ron plan to get revenge on Harry Potter... R&R!


Hi, this is my first EVER story of Harry Potter. ENJOY!  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
Harry Potter And The Spell Of True Love  
  
It was Harry potter 6th year at the Hogwarts school. It was April, a time of love and new erosion. As for Harry and Cho Chang, it was an annual to celebrate. 2 days from today would be their anniversary. They have been heading in this direction for almost 2 years now. Madly in love. They have a very perspective relationship. They always knew what was troubling with the other one. Even thought they had never settled down and talk about things that matters because... they weren't ready for that stage yet. Over the past few years they have been together, each just wanted to take things slow and nice. Don't worry with things was their motto. Every students at the school always thought that nothing could tear them apart. Their love was incomparable and unbreakable. But there was one problem that haven't been heard, yet. That was Draco Malfoy. Draco can't stand seeing good old Harry happy. He hated Harry Potter.   
  
Draco knew what was going on in Harry's life. New cycles colliding and life altering. And most of all, all this things were happening for a good cause. Not liked that Harry was dying or that he's melancholy. All these happy merry sensibility is distracting Draco from his own pleasure self.   
  
"Harry... Potter that boy! I detest him!" Draco said looking over from the corner of the room seeing Harry so chuckling with Cho Chang. "Who isn't?" A voice spoken from behind Draco. When Draco look up, he saw a figure moving next to him. It was Ron Weasly.  
  
"Oh it's you. Harry's sidekick." Draco smirk back in dislike. "I liked to refer to myself more as "Ron", if you don't mind." Ron harangue.   
  
"Oh sorry. I didn't know Harry fired you." Draco remark.  
  
"For your information, I'm here trying to lean you a hand."  
  
"Lean me a hand? Are you trying to tell me that you have found another career and want me to congratulate you? Hmm?"  
  
"You are so immoral."  
  
"Why thank you. That's so nice to know that someone appreciate me."  
  
"Anyway... I just came here to tell you that I have a plan to get revenge from Harry Potter."  
  
"Loser over there? Are you mad that he fired you? Here's a theme for your next song, it's called moving on. Anyhow, what do you mean getting back at Harry."  
  
Ron smile. "Now that's better. See how nice I am if you would show me some dignity? And you ask, why I want to get back at Harry? Well let just say that feelings are never wrong."  
  
"What did he do to you?" Draco said sympathy.  
  
"Just say that it isn't me he done anything wrong."  
  
"Ok, what do you geek want from me?"  
  
"All I'm asking is a little help."  
  
"Like?"  
  
"How about me writing a song call, "Break his heart."  
  
"Now that I liked."   
  
"Good, than meet me in the Enchants Forest at 12 hundred hour (midnight). And COME alone."  
  
"You don't have to spell it out for me. I think I wouldn't be that stupid to have a trader as my companion."  
  
"You know that's very funny... maybe you should become a loser for a living, oh I forgot you are."  
  
"I would put a spell on you, but you're a waste of time. I can't wait to tell the guys about this."  
  
"No! You can't! Then the plan would be ruin."  
  
"It's just a prank on Harry. Not liked we're going to kill him."  
  
"Oh, you are so wrong, Draggy. We are going to go beyond desperate measure. We are going to make him suffer for every ounce of pain he cause me to grief. Until then, I can just looked back at the torment we will be making."  
  
"I have despised you Ron. You are not that reject I have consider you to be all along. You are pure evil. Evil as that cat over there.  
  
Ron look around. "You mean that black cat or the white... cat over there? Because they're... near each other... and I can't tell the difference." His voice trail off in a high to low voice.  
  
Draco stood in a stand that was expresses a thought that was saying, what the heck is up with you.  
  
"Just kidding (he smile)... see you tonight." Walking away...  
  
"So I guess it's a date then..." Draco said sarcastically.  
  
*************************************************************************************************  
  
TBC...  
  
What is this plan that Draco and Ron have come up with? Will it affect Harry in a tremendous way? And what does Ron mean by "breaking his heart"?  
  
PLEASE REVIEW!! I'LL POST IF I GET 5 REVIEWS AND PLEASE TELL ME IF I'M MAKING DRACO SOUND EVIL ENOUGH OR IS HE EVILER THAN THIS.   
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
